In Your Head
by SakuraNights01
Summary: This meant so much to both Alpha and Kirbopher. How could the other not see just how wrong they were?


Stunned, Kirb took one step back, then another. The sudden outburst in the midst of their argument was still ringing through the air. _Running away? Does this kid even realize what he just said? What he just implied?_ Even Alpha seemed to have shocked himself into silence, but he stood his ground as strongly as when the words first left his lips. His eyes challenged his friend to prove him wrong; a challenge Kirb had no intention of accepting. Not now.

"You... you don't get it. This - all of this - isn't your fight..!" he tried again, but Alpha wasn't ready to hear it.

"How?!" Alpha barked out a response, then paused to take a breath. Seemingly regaining some composure, he continued, "How isn't it? Explain it to me so I understand. Me, Steph, Nye, GC... we're all fighting to protect this world. We're defending TOME as strongly as we can because we care about it. So why aren't you by our side?" A hand was extended. "Please..." An offer so pure that Kirb, as he stared with rapidly growing trepidation, took another step back. This, paired with three words that burned his already aching heart, set the final nail in the coffin.

"Fight with us."

In that moment, whether intentional or not, Kirb decided he didn't want to let them get more involved than they already were. They were good, kind people whom he had the pleasure of calling 'friends', and they deserved better. They only wanted the best for everyone.

'The best for everyone', for what is worth, would probably not include himself in the end. After all, he and Zetto were one and the same. And Zetto was willing to do whatever it took - hurt whoever he needed - to bring down the danger that loomed over TOME from day one.

Finally coming to his senses, he couldn't bring himself to look at Alpha anymore. Hesitantly, he turned away, drawing up his shoulders as he poured every ounce of his being into his next words.

"I'll say it again. You need to stay away from me." He shook his head, shoulders trembling slightly as he did. "This is not your fight, Michael. So leave me out of it."

Alpha's hand dropped to his side limply, eyes widened in disbelief. He worked his jaw up and down as his mind raced to think of something - anything- to say. In the silence that followed, Kirb began walking away, in hopes that this meaningless argument was over with. Nothing would change his mind.

"You're wrong." Quietly spoken, his words were enough to give Kirb pause. "You're wrong to think this isn't my fight, or any of ours for that matter.

Everyone I care about is here. Our team, the people we've gotten to know... Kirb, you're one of my closest friends, and I need you to be here with us."

"This fight with the hackers, that... virus, or whatever it is, it's all pointless! Why can't you just have fun like the rest of the players here?"

"I can't have fun knowing people are in danger! How can I just stand by when I know there's something I can do to help?"

"There you go again, with that stupid hero-complex! Just let it be, dammit!"

"Don't you even care?!" Alpha's voice broke as he shouted back, evidence of the emotions now dripping down his face. "Kirbopher, _PLEASE!_"

Kirb's resolve was an inch from breaking down. Hot tears began stinging his eyes, and he grit his teeth in a desperate attempt to hide it from his best friend only a few feet away. Every line of code and every pixel of color on his character model practically screamed at him to give them a chance. To try. Fight with them, as Alpha so begged. But he dug in his heels once more - he would not let his emotions speak for him, not again.

"...I'm sorry."

If only Alpha knew that Kirbopher was fighting to protect TOME just as strongly - if not more - as the rest of them were.

* * *

**My first TOME fic! :D**

**This was created for the TOME Fanart Book given to Chris Niosi as a Christmas/birthday gift. I'm honored to have been involved with it, and am happy to be able to share it with everyone now! This was created around early-mid September of last year. Why am I only just now posting it? *shrugs***

**For a little mood emphasis, I wrote this while listening to Bad Wolves' cover of "Zombie" on repeat the whole time.**


End file.
